


I Don't Understand, But I Can Pretend

by porcelain_cats



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Guro, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, Unsanitary, idk what this is I just have strong feelings abt necro!hux, noncon because a corpse can't consent, nonlinear, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: Kylo is in love with Hux, despite the general's preference for the deceased.Just an experimental drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts).



> Sorry lmao byyyyeeee
> 
> Heavily inspired by saltandlimes' In My Study, which matches a lot of my headcanons and is one of my favorite Kylux fics overall :^)
> 
> Disclaimer: don't mess with dead bodies irl, that shit ain't right. Be respectful.

Killing was easy. Countless lives had been taken by the beam of Kylo's saber and countless more would be taken still.   
The taking meant nothing. It was the keeping that he couldn't understand.  
Oh, he could appreciate a token or two; a bone or a lock of hair, tucked safely away in a box in a drawer in a cabinet in a room under lock and key. He could see the value in remembrance.  
Hux, however, did not simply remember.  
He did not simply keep. He collected and consumed, kissed and caressed and copulated.   
Strong stomach though he had, Kylo grew ill every time the general introduced another member of his growing "family." He wanted to turn away and retch, to tell Hux that he sickened him and that his beloved piles of blackened meat and waste were wretched, unwanted things. And yet... Kylo couldn't. When Hux was with his treasures, he softened. A glimmer of childlike wonderment twinkled in his cold, pale eyes and his cheeks would flush such a charming pink, it was impossible for Kylo to leave.   
Hux looked almost angelic as he plunged himself into the corpse's slimy cocoon of organs, murmuring sweet words to them as if they were still alive. Sometimes Kylo couldn't tell the difference between Hux and his lovers, when the general's pallid, freckled skin would blotch and flush, almost marbling like the carcasses he defiled.  
"Ren, you're the only one with whom I've shared my collection," Hux said one day in between shifts, unbidden. Kylo remained silent as Hux continued in a soft tone, "You're the only one that understands, you see. The ease with which you take a life... I knew you would understand."   
Kylo couldn't bear to tell Hux that he was mistaken. The general smiled - innocent, bashful, lovely - and to break his heart would be unthinkable.   
It was times like this that Hux frightened Kylo. Not when he was spitting propaganda or barking orders or glaring down the barrel of his blaster; only during these quiet moments of vulnerable passion did Kylo truly fear the general.   
"Why do you keep them?" Kylo asked from the corner of the room. He stood a safe distance away, helmet on and never participating. He only observed.   
Hux needed him to see.  
"Because they're perfect," Hux answered breathlessly as he rode a wilting cock to completion. "They never make mistakes... and they can't hurt me."  
"Why do you want me to watch?"  
Hux arched his back gracefully as he came, holding Kylo's gaze. The expression of pure ecstasy melted into one of resigned melancholy. "Because I'm..."  
 _So lonely._  
Kylo stepped out of the corner and into the light. He wanted to take his helmet off, make this more personal, but he didn't dare face the foul stench of decay permeating the room.   
Kylo knelt down beside Hux, thankful for the limited vision his mask afforded him; he didn't want to look at the broken pile of rancid flesh, only the horrifying, beautiful man who claimed to adore it.   
"You're lonely," Kylo stated matter-of-factly.   
Hux furrowed his brow. " _Lonely?_ No, I-"  
"You love them, but they can't love you in return. They can't feel how much you adore them."  
Hux's gaze dropped to the floor, guilty. "Ren..."  
Kylo took the general into his arms. "It's alright. I understand," he lied. "I understand."


End file.
